


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Ellionne



Series: Practice Creates Masters (Smut Collection) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cockwarming, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottom Tom, Friends With Benefits, Gamer harry, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Power bottom Tom, Ruthless Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne
Summary: They made a bet; Harry set the stakes high and didn’t account for potential consequences.Harry squinted his eyes. He had to know there was something amiss. Tom didn’t do challenges except he knew he would win them. And there was no way he could beat Harry in a fair game.But as usual, Harry didn’t think things through but pounced on the carrot Tom dangled before his nose. „Sure fine. But if you lose… I get to fuck you.“
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Practice Creates Masters (Smut Collection) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959892
Comments: 19
Kudos: 197
Collections: distractions 💬 halloween big bang 2020





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain/pseuds/TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain) in the [Distractions_Halloween_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Distractions_Halloween_2020) collection. 



> **Do NOT repost, recreate or translate.**
> 
> Prompt: 
> 
> ”I am not a bottom, Harry.”  
> ”Have you ever done anything for anyone in your life, Tom? Anyone who isn't you? No; you're a taker.”
> 
> Thanks to [Sage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14) for proofreading <3

As the bold _GAME OVER_ on his half of the screen indicated his loss - again - Tom didn’t need to look to his right to know that Harry was radiating smugness. 

"Don’t worry Tommyboy, you can’t be good at everything.“

He could even _hear_ the wild grin on his somewhat friend and sometimes lover. 

Urgh, why did he even put up with Harry? While he pondered the thought, he willfully ignored the fact that Harry - since they had met at University a few years back and just _clicked_ \- was one of the few exceptions to humankind he didn’t want to bash headfirst against a stable surface after two minutes of exposure. Usually. 

Although, as it was, he _could_ smash Harry face-first against the next wall and fuck that cocky attitude right out of him. 

A considering side glance confirmed his assumption that Harry was glowing with glee. His glance was caught by Harry. 

"Forget it. I’ve got a competition tomorrow, you won’t fuck me today.“

Tom scoffed, "I still can’t understand that silly rule of yours. You’re doing e-sports in a padded chair. It isn’t as if you had to walk or sit for hours on something hard.“

Harry rolled his eyes, as every time they had this conversation. "I _sit_ , Tom. And get filmed while doing it. For hours. And I’m not doing _just_ e-sports I’m the defending champion tomorrow. Which means I will probably be there the entire day. _Sitting_. _On-Camera._ _Live_. So no.“

Harry's face lit up in the unholy way that didn’t bode well for Tom. It was a proofed indicator for Harry’s most ridiculous ideas. 

The last time Tom had seen that particular look on Harry’s face he had decided to get a pet. And since Tom was there to veto all animals that could potentially kill Harry while he slept, he had run out of metaphorical veto-cards right before they had hit the rodent section. 

A rat. 

Harry had gotten a rat of all things.

Tom had refused to visit Harry’s apartment as long as there was a potential carrier of pestilence or something similar unsavoury. 

And he was - as usual - right doing so.  
It had taken three days till Harry had stood before his door, arm wrapped in bandages, and a contained rat in hand as a peace offer for Tom's lovely snake Nagini. While Nagini was happy with the bribe, Tom was not. 

On pure principle, he refused to fuck Harry for another three days before he finally barricaded them into his bedroom for the weekend to make his opinion on the matter _clear_. 

So no. Tom wasn’t interested to hear what Harry had to say. It couldn’t be anything remotely intelligent.

"You know… if you’re so desperate for sex, I could just fuck _you._ “  
Tom blinked slowly. Not sure if such idiocy even deserved an answer.  
Harry's sly grin and lit face said otherwise though. 

"I am not a bottom, Harry.”, Tom spoke slowly to make sure Harry’s last two brain cells would be able to catch up. 

Harry pouted rather adorably, but it wouldn’t soften Tom's stance on that matter. "Well, I’m neither. I am a switch.“

"You’re screaming for more before I can even finish prepping you on a regular“ Which was true - and great because Harry’s impatience was often enough the cause for a few tears which Tom loved licking from his face. He caused them so they were his. Period. 

Tom musings were disturbed since Harry wouldn’t let the - not at all worthy of it - discussion rest. Why were they even talking about it? 

"That’s … that’s not the point right now. The _point_ is…. you’re a control freak!“

"Well yes, you knew that before we even talked the first time.“

Harry threw his hands in the air. It seemed like he was really aggregated now. Tom wasn’t sure though. Harry’s moods tended to be all over the place sometimes. He wasn’t able to keep up with it so he didn’t bother usually. 

"Have you ever done anything for anyone in your life, Tom? Anyone who isn't you? No; you're a taker.”

And that was just- Wow.  
Well, two could play this _game._

"Bold of you to call me out; you aren’t a giver also. I asked you to accompany me to the Malfoy function for ages.“

As every time, when the name _Malfoy_ was mentioned, Harry’s face twisted to an unattractive scowl.  
"It’s more likely that you beat me at my game than that I would set a single foot into the family home of this-"

And suddenly… Tom had an inspiration. He was nothing if not an opportunist. And he knew to seize his chances. 

"… do I hear a challenge, darling?“

"-ker… what?“ 

"You heard me. Do you challenge me? I win your game and you’ll accompany me to the function this year?“ 

Harry squinted his eyes. He had to know there was something amiss. Tom didn’t do challenges except he knew he would win them. And there was no way he could beat Harry in a _fair_ game. 

But as usual, Harry didn’t think things through but pounced on the carrot Tom dangled before his nose. "Sure fine. But if you lose… I get to fuck you.“

It didn’t really matter because there was no way Tom would lose but... "You mean I’ll bottom next time?“

"Not just that. You’ll let me fuck you. As in: I will be the one in control.“ Harry looked so _hungry_ that Tom might be tempted to indulge him just to see what would happen. But not after Harry had called him a _taker_ of all things. It wouldn’t do to _give_ now and prove Harry a liar, would it? 

Tom made it a point to appear like he was thinking it through. Harry was brash and dense but he wasn’t an idiot. Most of the time at least.

"… fine. One condition though.“

"Eh, what now? Uhm sure.“  
Harrys reeling made it obvious he hadn’t thought it possible for Tom to accept. He was right after all; Tom _was_ a control freak.

"I’ll get to decide the time and place of the match. I don’t need to announce it beforehand. It’s sufficient to tell you the moment the countdown begins.“

Pause.

"Really Tom?“ Harry threw his head back in laughter, "You think you can beat me at _my_ game just because you’ll surprise me?“

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Harry flinched when he heard the front door of his apartment busting open and crashing closed a second later. 

It seemed his slow evening was at an end. If Tom appeared without further notice at such a time and in _such_ a mood… there wasn’t much room to guess how the evening would proceed. Tom was rather predictable like that, at least for Harry. Even though he wasn’t suicidal enough to ever say it to his face. Especially not when he was about to be fucked within an inch of his life. 

They were getting rather domestic, Harry thought. Tom came and went to his place like he owned it; in more recent times it wasn’t even just for the somewhat regular fuck anymore but also to just hang out, eat together or even just sleep in the same bed on occasion. 

Now, it seems, Tom also came to him when he didn’t feel like his best. Since Harry _knew_ how much Tom hated to show weakness it felt like a rather big step in their rel-... _whatever_. 

As he leaned his head back over the backrest of his couch he couldn’t suppress a wince. Tom was drenched and looked like a wet cat. A murderous wet cat. And it was freezing outside. No wonder he was in a bad mood. At least Harry’s apartment was warm since he couldn’t stand cold temperatures. 

"Do you wanna take a hot shower?“

Tom didn’t even grace him with a response before he took his leave in the direction of Harry’s bathroom, leaving a trail of wet clothing behind him.

Harry could detect an invite when he saw one but he really wasn’t in the mood to get shoved face-first into cold shower tiles by an aggressive Tom.

So he waited till he could hear his shower before he got up and collected Tom’s clothing to put them into the dryer later. He made a detour over his kitchen to grab a beer for himself and wine… he passed over the wine and grabbed whiskey for Tom instead. 

He settled back into his couch, leaving Tom’s drink on the stable table before it and leaned back to nurse his beer while he waited for Tom. As he listened to the shower, he tried his best to _not_ imagine a naked and wet Tom, soaping up himself, hand gliding down to the prick between those thick thighs… 

Harry ruffled his hair with both hands as he bent forwards to put his head between his knees and rue his life decisions which brought him here. Simping over his _not-_ boyfriend like a hormonal teenager.

"What are you up to, hanging like that?“

His internal crisis must have been more intense then he thought if he didn’t even hear the shower stop. He sighed and sat back up. "Nothing, just-"

"Just?“ Tom raised a single inquiring eyebrow, but he couldn’t fool Harry into thinking he wasn’t amused or that he wasn’t aware what it did to Harry to see him sitting regally in an armchair _completely naked except for a towel around his hips and still a bit wet and flushed from his hot shower._

God the towel was so tiny, it didn’t even cover Tom’s half-erect cock entirely. Especially since Tom noticed Harry watching and opened his knees further to get Harry a better view.

Damn him. Harry might not be in the mood to get face-first shoved against a wall but he was totally game to get his face shoved into Tom's groin and on his cock.

No time like the present, Harry slid from the couch and crawled the short distance till he kneeled between Tom’s open legs. Tom's cock was hard already as he followed Harry’s crawl with bedroom eyes.  
"Do you feel better, or do you want me to help you relax a bit more. You _are_ stressed lately.“

Tom just watched him with rapt attention under his half-lidded eyes and scooted a bit deeper into his seat so his hip was further on the edge and his cock brought so near, it brushed Harry’s lips already.

Harry didn’t need more prompting and just took Tom completely into his mouth and down his throat with practised ease. He had to fixate Tom’s hips with a strong grip as he buckled under the sudden attack and let out a deep and surprised moan. 

Harry would grin cocky if his lips weren’t stretched around Tom’s cock but Tom seemed to sense it regardless if the hard tug in Harry’s hair was any indication. 

Harry swallowed once more around Tom before he let him out of his mouth and pressed open-mouthed kisses along the shaft in apology for the onslaught. 

He licked and sucked a bit on Tom’s cock, rather content with his place and Tom’s hand playing with his hair when Tom tightened his grip again and pulled Harry’s mouth off his cock and pushed him just in the general area of his groin. 

Harry turned his head slightly to the side and bit hard into the soft and sensitive flesh of Tom's inner thigh which forced another deep moan out of him. He slid his hands from Tom’s knees over his thighs and felt the tremors running through them. He kneaded the left while he licked apologizing over his bite mark and nibbled around the edges of it. 

He risked a view above and saw Tom, still wet and flushed, but not anymore just from showering. His head had fallen back on the backrest, exposing his throat. His free hand gripped the armrest _hard_ , the knuckles whitened. 

Harry loved watching Tom falling apart. Sadly he didn’t allow it often. He had to be really stressed if he just gave in like that. Harry wondered…

His free hand trailed Tom‘s right leg slowly from his ankle over the hollow of his knee and the underside of his thigh till he reached Tom’s arse. 

He gave a firm knead while focusing his entire attention on Tom's face. There was a minute twitch of one eyebrow but nothing that indicated Harry should stop. 

So he went a step further and used a single finger to search for Tom's entrance. The angle of Tom’s hips weren’t perfect but then…  
Tom opened one eye to peer down on him for a long moment before shifting his hips for easier access. That was all the invitation Harry would ever get. While Tom occasionally allowed Harry to play with his ass, he never wanted to talk about it. 

Harry used his finger to stroke once over Tom's slightly wet rim, probably rest water from the shower, before retreating. 

He had begun storing lube literally _everywhere_ ages ago which proved to be a good idea repeatedly. He twisted back to reach under the couch table and grabbed the small unassuming bottle. 

A quick twist and push and he had his fingers coated. 

He settled back between Tom’s legs and sucked carefully at the underside of his balls while stroking with a single lubed finger over Tom's entrance. He let it just lay there and let Tom feel it’s presence as he waited and moved his mouth further up to restart his efforts in blowing Tom‘s cock.

It didn’t take long for Tom to start shifting in tiny movements which Harry took as a signal to carefully press his finger through the rim.  
As it turned out he didn’t have to be careful at all since Tom had obviously used his shower to stretch himself already a bit. 

Harry moaned around Tom's cock at the thought of him standing naked under the water, maybe even hiding his face in the crook of his arm, leaning against the shower wall for a halt. 

A quick glance above let him see a smirk on Tom's otherwise relaxed face. That wouldn’t do. Feeling challenged, Harry pressed a second finger in which let Tom hiss at the stretch but he didn’t indicate for Harry to stop. Which was rare but not unheard of and Harry would be a fool to not make use of the chance as it presented itself. 

Tom eased back into the chair as Harry held his fingers still and concentrated his attention on Tom's cock. As he felt the tight muscles let loose he started to slide in and out in small, slow movements. 

They stayed a few minutes like that, Tom as relaxed and pliant as he ever was to get in the armchair, a hand scratching Harry’s scalp while he lazily nibbled on his thighs and licked at his cock, his fingers in a steady rhythm only occasionally scissoring slightly.  
It was hypnotic and Harry almost lost himself in it, as Tom shifted slightly and Harry’s next thrust brushed his prostate. 

Harry choked as Tom violently trusted his hips forward with a muffled keen, just barely held back by biting his free hand, and triggered his gag reflex. 

And _oh_.  
He didn’t stop Harry like he usually did. Tom _really_ didn’t like losing control so usually, he didn’t allow Harry to play with his prostate. Maybe today was the day though. 

Harry let go of Tom’s cock and brushed intently over the gland as he bit down hard on Tom’s other thigh to match it with an even bruise. Tom shook violently as he came with a surprised shout, cum splattering his fast heaving chest. 

Harry licked apologetic over the fresh bruise but held his fingers still to give Tom a moment to come down and not overwhelm him.  
His own erection still rock hard, the image of Tom getting undone on his fingers almost enough to let him follow. But he didn’t want to let go of Tom to care for his own desire right now. 

As he felt Tom's muscles loosen and heard his breath getting slower again, he pressed a last kiss on the fast purpling mark and settled in to lean back. As soon as he started to pull out his fingers, he got stopped though; by Tom‘s leg hooking over his shoulder and keeping him in place.  
“Don’t- Don’t stop.“ Tom's voice was rough and thick with need despite his recent orgasm. Harry stayed in place and looked at Tom’s face. It was slack and softened, his eyes were closed. 

Harry gave an experimental trust with his fingers, this time minding again to not brush Tom's prostate, and got rewarded by Tom melting further in his seat.  
He was loose. Stretched by Harry’s ministrations and fully unwound by his previous orgasm. 

Harry dared not even think about it before he pulled his fingers out and eased right back in with a third one. Tom only sighed softly, mouth falling open upon the feeling. Harry stared in wonder at Tom's face, his own throbbing erection all but forgotten as he thrust slowly into Tom, now more often scissoring or tugging at his rim with crooked fingers. 

As he felt that Tom was again stretched enough, he held his breath as he tried to ease a fourth finger into Tom's hole. 

Tom had _never_ allowed it before to be spread that wide open but now, Tom’s only reaction was to use his calf on Harry’s back and the hand in his hair to bring him out balance and practically shoving him into his groin again. 

Harry used the opportunity to restart lapping hungrily on Tom’s cock as he listened to his moans. He was so turned on, he was sure it wouldn’t take long for him to come untouched in his pants just from getting Tom off this way _again_. 

As if Tom had read his mind, he tugged sharply at Harry’s hair while pushing his cock down his throat. Their eyes met, both equally feverish. „Don’t come.“ At the command, Harry moaned around Tom's cock and wasn’t careful enough to miss Tom’s prostate with his next thrust. As he hit it now, Tom stretched wide open upon _four_ of his fingers, cock down his throat; he was almost not able to hold his own orgasm as he watched Tom’s riding him - their gaze still locked. 

Tom's command was the only thing that helped him hold on his control by a thread. He hadn’t felt that desperate since he was a teenager. He was also pretty sure _Tom_ couldn’t have felt that stated since he was a teenager. If even then.

He was slouched boneless into his seat, blissed-out face, mouth hanging open with and legs widespread, the one formerly on Harry’s shoulder had slipped down into his arm crock. It gave Harry the perfect view of Tom's white splattered chest, his spent cock, and open held hole. 

Harry watched with rapt attention how the stretched rim closed as he slowly pulled out his fingers until it finally clenched around empty air. Harry would _kill_ to fill it again. 

"Feel better yet?“

After a moment of silence, Tom answered with a drawn-out humming sound and a single lazily opened eye. Harry was pretty sure there wasn’t a single strain in Tom's body - or mind for that matter - anymore.  
Not like Harry, whose whole body was strung like a rubber band and whose entire mental capacity was used to calm himself the fuck down. 

"I don’t know… you know: with how stressed I am lately-" Tom’s half-closed eyes were focused on the notable bulge in Harry’s pants, the intensity was a stark contrast to his relaxed posture and reminded Harry of a big cat about to pounce on its prey. "-maybe I should finally let loose a bit.“

"Let loose?“ Harry wasn’t ashamed to admit that his voice might have squeaked a bit. In his defence, there weren’t many ways for Tom to let loose even further. Especially not involving Harry’s cock which seemed to hold his interest at the moment. 

Tom pulled his knee over Harry’s arm back until it reached his own shoulder. Harry was shortly distracted by the newly presented wet glistering hole before Tom used his foot against Harry’s chest to bring him out of balance and push him back to the floor. 

Tom stood up on shaky legs, taking a few steps around Harry before he let himself fall rather inelegantly on his knees at the couch table and propped his forearms on it. 

Harry watched him without the ability to form a single thought; as he spread his legs, arched his arse a bit up and looked cockily back over one shoulder.

"You seem usually utter content after I fucked you out of your stress.“

Harry blinked.  
And blinked again.  
And Tom frowned. 

"We don’t need to if you don’t want to. I just thought about what you said a few weeks back, and…“

"No! No no!“ Harry didn’t care if he appeared too eager as he shed his clothes faster than ever before in his life.

As he knelt behind Tom, trailing one hand over his spine and watching goosebumps trailing the touch, he felt Tom's muscles tensing under his hand.

"Are you sure about it?“ 

"Yes, just- ...easy, ok?“ Tom let his head fall on his forearms and Harry felt how he forced his muscles to relax.

Harry didn’t want to torture Tom with anticipation since he was rather sure it was a safe way to let this be a one time opportunity. He placed a hand between Tom’s shoulder blades to hold him in place before he lined himself up and ever so slowly pushed against the loose rim till the tip of his cock found it’s way in.

And _ohmyfuckinggodpleasehelp_ it was amazing. He might have lied as he told Tom he was a switch. But if that was how it felt like. _God yes,_ he would be a switch. Even with how prepared Tom was, the tightness around his tip nearly killed him and it took everything to not ruin everything and come on the spot.

Tom began to squirm so Harry had to grip his hip with his now free hand in an iron hold which would surely bruise later. 

He held Tom down as he ever so slowly slid further into him and let himself gripped by the tight, warm wetness of Tom‘s arse till he was fully seated. 

Harry let go of his back and gripped the other side of Tom’s hip to pull back and thrust in again. They both moaned in unison at the feeling, but Harry heard Tom also whimpering under his breath.  
"Oh god, you’re so deep… could we- could we stay a bit like that?“

It might have been a few years since Harry got a cock shoved to the hilt in his ass for the first time but he remembered how overwhelming it had felt.  
"Do you need a break?“ Honestly, a break would do Harry well. He was bursting with the need to come but sure as hell didn’t want it to end so soon.  
"No, just… just don’t move for a bit? Could you do that?“  
"Whatever you need.“

Tom shifted a bit. He propped himself up on his forearms and they both moaned simultaneously again at the changed angle. Harry’s grip on Tom’s hip had to be brutal by now, in his attempt to hold himself together, but Tom didn’t call him out on it. 

“I need-“ Tom broke off and shifted again. He seemed nervous as Harry could feel his muscles clench around him. It was nearly impossible to hold back any longer. He was finally topping Tom. The fact alone was overwhelming. The feeling - he didn’t dare think too much about it now. And the visual of Tom's firm ass under his hands and his sculpted back twisting… _Urgh,_ it didn’t help either to cool him down. He closed his eyes a moment to try and calm himself and in the process nearly missed the object Tom shoved at his chest.

"I need you to hold this. We’re doing the match now.“

"…“

Harry was dumbfounded.  
Surely enough, the previously paused game was restarted, a quick falling countdown announced a new match between two local players. 

"What?“

"Don’t be so slow, Harry. We made a bet. I’ll win and you’ll accompany me to the Malfoy function.“

" _Now?_ “ 

"Do keep up, would you? Of course now. You said I could choose the place and time. I choose here and now. I announced it before the countdown started. It’s valid.“

Harry stared a moment at his TV with a blank face and blank mind before the situation registered. Meanwhile, Tom had used his _distraction_ shamelessly out and was already ahead of him.

"You _fucker_ .“ Finally Harry took his controller firmly in hand and tried to sit back onto the couch. He was saddened to lose the feel of Tom around his cock but he would win and _then…_ nope. Not now, Harry. 

Before he could really move, Tom shoved his ass back and pinned Harry between himself and the edge of the couch. 

"What?“ And again, Harry just lost every train of thought on the sudden movement. Tom risked a quick glance over his shoulder and _oh_ did he had a devilishly handsome smile. 

"You promised not to move. You won’t be so dishonourable to break your word, will you now? Just enjoy the feeling of the warmth around your cock. Wasn’t it what you wanted?“

Harry stared blindly at the backside of Tom's head as he turned back to the TV. That… that fucker. He was pretty sure that _this_ was decidedly not what he had wanted. 

Harry really, _really_ tried to bring his focus back onto the game. He was a professional goddammit! He wouldn’t be bested by someone who didn’t even understand the mere basics on a good day. 

But every time he somewhat made good on lost ground, Tom would clench around him or arch his back and Harry’s eyes were on the working back muscles, on the firm asscheeks framing his cock; his mind was instantly on the feeling, on the _knowledge_ that his cock was in Tom‘s ass. 

Maybe this hadn't been a good idea. Harry had no idea how Tom was able to keep track of the game and not lost himself in the sensations and the need, but then again- _oh god._

 _For. Fucks. Sake._ That _fucker_. 

No wonder he didn’t want Harry to come before. And let himself be fingered through _two_ orgasms even though he _hates_ being out of control while Harry is somewhat coherent. He had planned the situation from the start! 

While Harry tried to work through his sudden realization, the music on the TV changed and indicated the end of the match. 

Sure enough, Harry had lost.  
He really hoped none of his fans or sponsors - or _teammates_ \- would ever find out about it. 

Tom let out a delighted laugh, a rare occurrence.  
"Well, that was fun. We should go shopping soon. You need something to wear, after all.“ 

Tom threw the grin of a Cheshire Cat over his shoulder as he held on to the edge of the couch table and tried to stand up, slipping off of Harry’s still painfully erect cock. 

Out of reflex, Harry propped himself up onto the couch, gripped Tom’s hips and pulled him back onto his lap.

He bit down hard into Tom’s neck, heard him moan before he licked over the spot and whispered roughly directly into Tom’s ear: "You are a dirty cheater Tommyboy.“

"Am I though?“ and fucking finally, Tom sounded as breathless as Harry felt. He squirmed in his lap. "I followed all the agreed rules to a fault.“

Harry shoved Tom from his lap and back over the table again.  
"I’m none of your fucking toys Tom. Maybe I should show you how it feels to be used on another's whim.“ 

Tom's wanton moan was all Harry needed as affirmation and he dived back into Tom's loose hole while setting a fast pace and punishing speed. He chased after his own orgasm without regard to Tom's need. 

After all the teasing before it didn’t take long for Harry to come deep into Tom with a guttural moan. 

Before he could make any sense outside of the fuzziness of his head and the buzzing sound in his ears, Tom had already shoved him back hard. He fell back onto the couch and was barely able to catch Tom who all but pounced on him and his fast softening cock.

It was a sight to see.  
Tom settled firmly in his lap, his fully erect cock standing proudly, eyes wild and glazed high on hormones, a flush spread down from his face over his cum splattered chest. 

His muscles clenched around Harry’s sensitive cock, urging him to fill slowly again and letting Harry whimper due to the overstimulation. He got the sudden insight that Toms penchant for light pain during sex was probably the reason how he handled the oversensibility after two orgasms. Because _damn_ did it hurt. 

Tom bowed forward till he could lick a strife over Harry’s ear shell. "I planned to let you off easy, Harry. I had fully intended to let you just sit here nicely with a severe case of blue balls, you know?” 

Tom started rocking - slowly to avoid Harry’s still soft but fast filling cock slipping out.

He picked up speed and ground his ass in more and more wide movements till he finally placed his hands on the backrest over Harry's head and put his thick thighs to good use. 

Up and down and up and down and Harry felt a second orgasm fast approaching. It wasn’t just the feeling of Tom's wet tightness around his cock nor the knowledge that it was _his_ cock in _Tom’s_ ass. It was the visual of Tom, head thrown back with his teeth sunken in his lower lip till it nearly bled; sweat running down his chest in the strain of riding his cock; the muscles of his thighs flexing under Harry’s purple bite marks. 

Harry was close so he did the sensible thing and made a move to grab Tom's cock and help him also get off again. Only for Tom to slap his hand away. He looked down at Harry with a feral grin, never faltering in his movements or sounding even slightly out of breath. The only proof for his exercise was the thick arousal sounding in his voice.

"You wanted your cock up my ass, so don’t think I’ll let you get away with something other than that. You need to be careful with what you wish for, for your wishes could come true, darling. If you need to put your hands to use, grab my ass.“

Harry whimpered between his strained moans, Tom's response didn’t bode well for him. "Why.. why do you have to be so pushy Tom?“

Tom's ferocious grin turned to a sweet smile, which let every and all alarm bells in Harry’s head ring. Nearly fucked out brain or not.

"You said it before, didn’t you Harry? I’m a taker. And I _will_ take from your cock what I need. And when I’m finished with you, you won’t ever dare to demand something like that again because you will know that you can’t handle it. Because you’ll never be able to beat me at _my_ game, dear.“

Harry gulped and held on Tom for dear life. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have [tumblr](https://ellionne.tumblr.com/) now. Feel free to check it out and throw me a question or something. :D


End file.
